AKB48 Undisclosed Desires SaeYuki
by naitou
Summary: Late at night Yukirin is walking around. Curiously Sae spots her and invites her over to her house. What can happen when two girls have a chance to be alone and none of them feels like sleeping?


_**Undisclosed Desires**_ _[issue one]_ by **naitou**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **This is fanfiction! I do not own any of the girls from AKB48. This is also Yuri stuff, so if you're not into it or are against it, please don't read it and go look for something else that fit your tastes. Thank you.

* * *

_**You trick your lovers**_

_**That you're wicked and divine**_

_**You may be a sinner**_

_**But your innocence is mine**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sae was ready to undress her shirt and go to bed. She stared at her window and something was different and unnatural in the empty light illuminated street. Someone was walking looking kind of lost and to her surprise it was Yukirin.

"_What is she doing it the middle of the night wandering around?"_

Her first thought was to open the window and shout her name, but then she remembered that it was already too late at night and her loud way of speaking was going to cause her trouble. Dashing down the stairs, she only had time to grab her coat and put on her shoes, then opened the door and went outside.

She took a look around and Yukirin had fast steps. She was already a bit far but Sae decided to meet her anyway. Lately she has been busy with her Team and Unit affairs, so they haven't been together for a while. Despise her reputation, Sae was good friends with her and it definitely helped when they were chosen to play the INFINITY play.

She went for a quick run and in a couple of seconds she reached the girl, who definitely was surprised to see her _genki _friend.

"_Sae-chan?"_

She threw her a smile and put her cellphone back into her bag. It seemed like she was mailing someone while she was walking. Sae got a bit curious but decided to let it go.

"_Yuki-chan what are you doing around here? Did you only left work now?"_

"_Ah no. I had shootings during the afternoon but then went for a meal with Mayuyu and Myao."_

"_But you live in the opposite direction, right?…Could it be…that you made a mistake and got off on the wrong station?"_

Yukirin let out a soft laugh. She seemed pleased by Sae's worry but she was completely wrong in her train of thoughts.

"_I'm where because I want to be. You see…this is embarrassing to say but, maybe I can't see a way to turn things around, so…"_

She looked to the ground for a moment and held her bag slightly tighter.

"_There's a small park at the end of this street. One time I was feeling pretty down and seat there for hours, crying and thinking the stupidest things, but in the end it made me feel good. Somehow whenever I felt bad or needed a moment for myself I would visit this park."_

Sae was listening carefully to Yukirin's story. When she finished Sae had the feeling that Yukirin didn't needed to tell her why she was here again, because she knew something less good happened. Sae didn't needed to think too hard on what words she had to choose to convey her feelings, she was an expert at that, perhaps, the girl on AKB at most ease with it. She knew about that little park, she used to play there all the time.

On the other hand, Yukirin completely lost her point when she realized that she was disclosing her feelings but still didn't know how Sae found her.

"_Sae-chan why are you here?"_

Sae made the funniest expression, elevating a bit her voice, just to tone it down after and facepalmed her forehead at her indiscretion.

"_You're right! How careless of me eheh. Hum…I live here."_

"_You do?"_

Even though they were friends they never hang out in each other's places. Sae loved Disneyland so she often met there with her mates.

"_Oh! Yuki-chan has never been to my house, but I live a few houses over there. I was dressing myself to go to sleep when I saw Yuki-chan passing on the street from my window."_

"_I see, so you came to say Hi."_

"_Yes!"_

Somehow it seemed none of them had anything else to say. They stared at each other for a while and everytime Sae's eyes fell on Yukirin's, the black hearted girl turned her eyes away trying carefully not to meet Sae's. She was feeling uneasy and out of place, she wasn't expecting to see anyone. On the other hand, Sae completely fulfilled what she first intended to do and only when a wave of cold wind blew on their faces, she felt like asking something.

"_So cold!...Hey Yuki-chan, maybe…hum, why don't you came over…for a bit maybe?"_

Yukirin was surprised. She knew Sae live with her parents and brothers. It would seem kind of weird bursting at her home at such late hour. But before she could even mention it, Sae went ahead and continued.

"_I mean…my parents aren't home, they went to some kind of trip for the weekend. I had work so I was left behind."_

"_I see. But is it okay?"_

"_Yeah. It's cold outside, don't you want to come for a bit?"_

Yukirin looked to the floor for a bit. Sae could see the girl's face turning a bit red from embarrassment and smiled. Then she reached out for her hand and grabbed Yukiri's. She held her hand with care in a strong and comforting grip. While their feet reached to the house, only their breathing could be heard. Sae was feeling her chest getting warmer and for a minute Yukirin's troubles left her head. She didn't really wanted to talk about it. She didn't wanted to trouble anyone with her insecurities or silly moods, and for a moment the park seemed like a good idea. Now she completely had forgotten about it and was slightly stressing over about something else: her first visit to Sae's house.

For her it was kind of a big deal. She usually doesn't frequent many houses besides her own and everytime she was invited, specially by a friend, it made her feel somehow special. She liked Sae a lot, they always had fun together, listening to music or simply chatting. She felt a strong connection when she played Maria for the INFINITY play. At times, it crossed her mind that if she got too close to Ruka, there was a possibility that she could ended up falling in love with Sae. It was intense, frustrating, tiring and a bit hard, but at the end everything went well and the play stayed as a new experience to cherish, along with Sae's friendship.

As they walked, Yukirin couldn't stop notice Sae's hair was different from usual. It looked smoother and rebel. And her clothes. Sae was known by her terrible sense of fashion, but Yukirin couldn't help and notice her legs, beautiful and perhaps very soft too, legs. Her eyes glanced a little at her bust, and although it was not very big, Yukirin somehow looked a little longer. She realized what she was doing and automatically looked away, with her cheeks flushing with embarrassment. Sae turned her head to check on Yukirin and caught her looking at her and turning her head away.

"_Do you like my coat? I see you were looking at it."_

Yukirin couldn't help but blush even harder. Fortunately, it was dark enough so that Sae couldn't see it perfectly.

"_Yes, yes it's very…nice. I like the colour."_

"_Thank you Yuki-chan. Yuko-chan offered me for Christmas."_

"_It suits you. Yuko-san as a good eye. You look beautiful in it."_

Trying to cover up for her not so ingenuous glances, Yukirin tried to focus on Sae's cool aura and forget she ever did that before. Sae was indeed beautiful and it didn't mattered what she was wearing, because she always looked cool and cute in everything.

But then Yukirin blinked and realized what she had just said.

'You look beautiful…'

She had only thought of Sae like that once and it was during the INFINITY play, but she had never flattered Sae like that before.

There was a silence between them and when they arrived to Sae's house, Sae stared at the Team B's captain straight in the eyes. Yukirin felt like melting at the straight stare and compared the coat's color with Sae's eyes, thinking how much they suited each other. Then she slapped herself mentally.

'Stop! Stop thinking about what she looks like!'

"_Thank you. You're so kind Yuki-chan. It was the sweetest thing anyone had said to me today."_

Yukirin looked up and couldn't stop notice Sae's cheekbones were a slightly different color now.

"_I don't think you dress that bad, if that's what you are trying to mean…just kind of…different. And I like that in you."_

'Oh my God…I just said I like her!...Or something similar to that. How embarrassing!'

Sae grabbed her hand and guided her to the inside of her house. It seemed a very nice house and Yukirin instantaneously adored it. It seemed so much like Sae and if she hadn't imagine it before, she would say she was a bit surprised by how cool and nice her house was.

While Sae was showing Yukirin around, she didn't let go of Yukirin's hand and she could fell the warm up of her touch. Sae's soft skin was caressing her fingers and she couldn't keep her head at the right pace.

"_Hey Yuki-chan, want to watch a movie or something?"_

In reality both of them were very tired, but somehow none of them wanted to just sleep. Not after their meet up. There are times when Sae is with other members and suddenly says she wants to see Yukirin. Everyone always wondered what was that all about, but Sae always answers it's just something she feels like doing. The same thing often happens with Yukirin, but in her case she always shoves the matter aside. Some think they may be dating, but that's not the case.

The two girls were side by side on the couch, with a red blanket over their shoulders. It was a bit cold and Sae didn't want Yukirin to freeze in her cold living room. She only had her mother's romantic comedies, which were rented a couple of nights ago. She liked those but couldn't stop thinking it was a bit embarrassing seeing them with Yukirin.

When the movie started, Yukirin was really nervous. She was still think about what she had done before and on the weird thoughts she was having. She was watching Sae like she'd never seen her before. With her smooth rebel hair and night shirt, Sae looked really gorgeous.

'I had never seen someone with that natural beauty.'

Then she remembered something Sae had done for her. During one of their rehearsals Yukirin clumsy fell and made a cut on her finger. She remembers it clearly since it got stuck into her head ever since. When she got up Sae rushed to help her and noticed the bloody finger, took her hand and reaching Yukirin's finger closer to her mouth, she kissed it and put it inside of her mouth. Sae sucked carefully and weakly the small finger while Yukirin's rest of blood rushed to her head, flushing her cheekbones and dizzying her. It was one of those moments where no comments could be elaborated.

'Sae is an extraordinary girl.', she thought while sighing.

Yukirin had no idea of what she was doing. Closer to her and without her noticing, Sae wasn't paying attention to the movie and kept on watching Yukirin, all while the plain girl was struggling with something.

Sae thought for a moment that maybe Yukirin was still upset with whatever brought her to the park to clear her head out. She secretly wanted to know what it was so she could help healing Yukirin's heart again. But she had no right of demanding it, so thinking that maybe it would make the girl feel better, she hugged her under blanked. Yukirin blinked and to Sae's relief, she was hugged back and let her hands slide up and down on Yukirin's back, caressing her. Yukirin loved feeling Sae's palms against her back and laid down a small kiss on her neck. Sae moved away from her and now Yukirin was suddenly scared she'd done something wrong. She was even surprised at her own behavior, but her head no longer seemed to be functioning correctly.

It was impossible to read anything those wide eyes of Sae, as they always held that expression.

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

Yukirin was asking nervously and Sae did the unpredictable.

"_No."_

She leaned herself into her and kissed softly her lips. After Yukirin overcame her surprised she kissed her too. Her lips were small but very soft and delicate, like they'd never been kissed before.

'Which was probably true.', thought Sae, smiling inside.

She continued to kiss Yukirin calmly; she didn't want to do nothing against her will. Though a few seconds later she felt something warm pressing her lips and let her tongue touch her, and explore her mouth. Yukirin seemed to like doing things slowly, discovering every corner of Sae's mouth; something Sae also quite enjoyed doing. So she decided to push Yukirin forward on the couch, making her lay her back on it, allowing Sae to be on top of her and put her hands around her waist. Yukirin's body accepted the invitation and crossed her arms above her shoulder, deepening the kiss.

Both of the girls were no longer paying attention to the movie, but somehow the usual sex scene on the movie rolled and the two girls heard the loud moans of the actress, stressing them a bit. Yukirin suddenly remembered where she was and still under the blanked, hearing the sex sounds made her a bit excited. She felt a bit bad and embarrassed at her behavior and thoughts. Nothing and no one could watch what they were doing, but it didn't made it any less right in Yukirin's eyes. Maybe it was also time for her to stop denying what in fact she might feel towards Sae. And under that thought she opened her mouth to say perhaps something she would regret later.

"_I've always dreamed about this Sae-chan."_

Sae didn't have response for that. She perhaps had never thought of Yukirin like that, but now…everything had changed. She felt like touching her hair more than ever, to kiss her and touch her whole body. Sae thought about her slim naked body – that she didn't dare to look at now – and about the kiss, the wonderful kiss they just shared. Now that she had discovered this new great and warm feeling, she wanted to unleash it and wanted Yukirin to want it too. She always loved the attention she got from the girls but something like this seemed so far way.

She began to stroke Yukirin's hair and caress her cheekbones, making her utter mewling sounds in the palm of her hand. This hand went down her arm and held her hand, kissing the palm, which made her giggle.

'I love to see Yuki-chan smile like this. It's so pure and simple.'

Yukirin turned over to Sae and approached her, wrapping her legs around her waist, leaving only a small space between their hipbones. She began to kiss her again, this time more intensely than before. It was like Yukirin had turned into another self, someone Sae had never met before, but that she knew wasn't that much different than Kasai when they first spent the night.

Sae broke the kiss and landed small kisses in her neck, to which she made no objection. She kissed her collar bone deeply and stroked her leg near her knee. She listened to her soft sighs while touching her leg further and began to suck a little on her neck. Sae couldn't help that she was becoming a little wet in this situation. She wanted more of the delicate Kashiwagi Yuki, wanted to touch all her purity.

She felt Yukirin leaning forward to lick behind her ears and moving down to her collar bone. She let out a soft moan that was stopped at the end by Yukirin who was now moving her full body towards Sae's crossed legs. Sae could fell her Yukirin's panties cross over her shorts, beginning to drive her crazy. She looked at her, gasping at her mouth the hem of her shirt whilst tracing a finger around her waist. Sae understood the sign and kissed her again, removing her own shirt, letting Yukirin trace her back with her hands. She broke the kiss and observed the _genki _girl while she touched the spot where her heart was beating.

Sae breathed harder and hugged Yukirin's head closer to her chest, guiding her with signs. Yukirin's tongue touched one of Sae's nipples and she heard her moanings of pleasure and groans.

Sae was so wet. Her body was shivering from the immense pleasure Yukirin was giving to her.

"I want to pleasure Yuki-chan too…but will she let me do it?"

Lifting her head, Sae landed a small kiss on her lips, watching Yukirin sat in her lap. She began to unbutton Yukirin's sweater and passed it over her head, messing a bit with her hair. Her hands traced the forms around her breasts and then she continued to kiss her neck down to the collarbone, constantly kissing her silky skin until Sae reached her cleavage and stopped. She looked up at her and Yukirin grabbed both straps of her bra and pulled them down, revealing her full and perfectly shaped breasts to Sae. She didn't even hesitate to think and licked one of her nipples gently, teasing her, and Yukirin let out a small moan. She began to caress the other breast while licking and sucking on the other with fervor.

"_Sae-chan…please don't stop."_

And then she began to rubbing herself against Sae again, leaving her more and more excited, almost coming with all the noises Team B's captain was making. She felt her shudder and looked her in the eye. Yukirin looked dizzy but she still whispered in her ears with her eyes bigger as never.

"_I loved that Sae-chan. And it's your entire fault you know?"_

"_I know Yuki-chan and don't worry. And you won't leave until you have some more, I'll make sure of it."_

Now Sae was speaking in a sexy and cool intense tone, Yukirin had never heard before and it drove her crazy. She touched her legs above the knee and began to raise her hand until she found the zip of Yukirin's pants, forcing it down, then she grabbed the legs parts and began to push it into her direction, until the pants were out of the way. Sae pushed her forward so she could feel her warm body against hers and kissed her like it was the first time, soft and gentle.

Then she moved her to the side, making her lay down next to her, pressing herself tight against her arousal. She slide one hand inside Yukirin's panties and touched her clit to see her reaction. Yukirin was known as the Queen of Reaction, but she only moaned into her neck, so Sae continued to stroke it gently, watching her groan and bite her neck, trying to control herself.

She decided to slid one finger inside her and began to feel all her wetness. At first she did it carefully, watching every reaction, feeling the girl's breath on her neck, causing her to get even wetter. Then she started to move it more franticly. She slid another finger and began to caress her inner walls whilst her thumb continued to caress her clit, making her breath heavily and her arms holding Sae tightly and closer.

"_Oh Sae!"_, she screamed underneath the blanket while she felt her release.

Sae smiled and patted her hair, which was now all messy from her movements and which looked quite sexy on her.

After catching on her breath, Yukirin planted a soft kiss on Sae's lips and whispered to her ear.

"_I want to give you what you gave to me."_

She pulled Sae's shorts down, along with her panties, and placed her hand on her pubis, caressing it. Sae couldn't stop smiling and had no words to say. All she did was grabbing the blanket and shoving it to the floor. The bodies felt the cold air around them and Sae got on her knees, standing on them and looking down at a laid back Yukirin.

Yukirin forced her torso up and sat, never leaving Sae's glowing eyes. Their hands met and entangled on one another. Sae moved and sat on Yukirin's lap, crossing her legs behind the girl's back. They kissed and soon their tongues met again, touching each other, favoring every inch of their mouths. Yukirin's free hand moved lower and started to rub Sae's lower area; firstly in circles around the whole area and finally focusing only on her clit.

Inside of Yukirin's mouth, Sae tried to contain her moans, but as the girl kept on going, it became harder. Yukirin was repeating exactly what Sae did to her, the way she did it to her. Sae knew what she was doing when it was her turn but now that someone what pleasuring her, she couldn't help and feel a bit embarrassed at her own body responses. The tension was building and she was soaking wet when Yukirin finally decided to introduce a finger inside of her. Her moans were louder and moving along Yukirin's movements, Sae's hips began to follow Yukirin's hand. Her naked legs rubbing on Yukirin's were distracting her and when she got a hold of what was happening, the two bodies were moving in unison, reaching the maximum together.

Watching Yukirin moving along with her, Sae decided to give the girl a second climax, so the hand that wasn't holding Yukirin's tight, went down and searched for the girl's clitoris. Feeling again her soaked area made Sae even more aroused. Yukirin closed her eyes and her body began to give in, struggling for her release and at the same time falling apart. Sae felt it on hers and held Yukirin's hand tighter. The Team B's captain was all sweaty, their bodies both were, and cried out when Sae inserted a finger, automatically reaching the climax. Hearing Yukirin's sexy and exasperated voice, turned her on and with the two fingers frantically moving in and out on her, Sae reached it too. An explosion of chills ran through all her body and the two girls fell on each other. Yukirin's back hit the couch and Sae landed on her, both heavily breathing and giggling.

They stayed like that for what it seemed hours. Sae lifted her head up and looked at Yukirin. She was still holding her hand and she didn't want to let her go. She kissed on the chin and then her head returned to the girl's naked chest. Yukirin couldn't believe in what just happened. In one moment she was stressing over a bad day and in the other she was at Sae's house, watching a movie and…Her cheekbones turned red again whenever she thought of it.

Sae reached for the remote and turned off the TV. It was no point in letting it on, none of them would pay attention to it.

Yukirin's eyes were sparkling.

"_Do you know what I see in there when I look closer?"_

Sae's words caught her by surprise. Still, she didn't know if the answer would be good or bad.

"_What?"_

"_You and me and this moment."_

Her arms hugged Yukirin, resting her forehead on the girl's too. Even after what they had done, Sae still saw Yukirin as pure. She couldn't explain it, it was the idea she chose to had and whatever behavior Yukirin presented, either by her weird and out of place statements, either by her exaggerated reactions, Yukirin was still Yukirin and the bond they deepened during INFINITY wasn't going anywhere.

Sae pulled the blanked again on them and she made Yukirin switch places with her. They feel asleep side by side, holding each other. After all, it was already 5AM and they still had work on the next day.


End file.
